Talk:No One Here Can Love or Understand Me/@comment-79.115.89.222-20140815181637
I've read that when we're going to find out A's motivation, we're going to feel bad about the person. My last and final theory on PLL is that whoever ordered Bethany's body was a relative of her ( sister or even mother, who knows ), and that relative is someone we know, a.k.a RedCoat at Bethany's grave a.k.a The Black Widow, but who she really is... A secret. This person is RedCoat because I'm pretty sure this woman is the one who visited Mona, and my guess is that Mona knows very well who she is. So Mona dug-up the grave for RedCoat, and she wanted the body because by the time Mona went to Radley, the Black Widow started to do a research there and found out that Bethany went missing the same period Ali did and never returned, and RedCoat knew ( I don't know how but she definetly knew ) that Ali is alive, so she concluded that Bethany's body was in Alison's grave. She wanted to feel closer to her lost daughter or sister by stealing the body, but she later got crazy and started to blackmail the Liars with parts of Bethany's body. She thinks that the Liars, along with Alison, killed this girl and wants to make their life a living hell. What do we know about RedCoat aka Black Widow? -> She knows the Liars. -> She knows Alison. -> She knows Jessica. -> She knows Mona. -> She seeks revenge. -> She wants to torture Alison. Also, the Black Widow hit Alison, because she went to Radley that evening to see Bethany and found out that she's not there and thought that Jessica took her. She was the one who was talking to Jessica on the phone that night. But what really happened to Bethany? She escaped from Radley, she went to the DiLaurentis house to see Jessica. I strongly believe that Jessica promised her that she's going to get her out of Radley, but she didn't, cause' Bethany knows that Jessica pushed Marion by mistake, and this girl threatened to tell the others that Jessica's guilty. Melissa was talking to CeCe about Alison. She said to CeCe that Alison is a threat to both of them, but CeCe didn't wanted to kill her as Melissa wanted. She went to look after Alison, but she was already with Grunwald. She saw Bethany wondering near the DiLaurentis house, she noticed that she's blonde, and she took the advantage. CeCe hit the girl with a shovel ( not the one who was at Spencer ) and left the girl in the woods or near the backyard. Meanwhile, Spencer was wondering around the shovel she found ( she went to sleep, but woke up again, and that's why we've seen her in Pilot before the other girls wake-up and after Ali is rescued ). She heared the scream, and went to her house to look after Alison who was still missing. Melissa saw Spencer with the shovel, and thought that she killed Bethany. Melissa found Bethany's body, and at first she thought that she's Alison. Melissa dragged her to the gazebo where Ali's whole remained and pushed her there. She never looked carefully at Bethany and really thought she's Alison. So she buried her alive. Bethany was dressed as Alison because CeCe was dressed as Alison and CeCe changed clothes. So yes, Melissa killed Bethany, but CeCe intended to. And Jessica cared about Bethany because Jessica DIDN'T wanted to get her out of Radley, and Bethany called her a liar.